La maldición de la perla roja
by kaldenus
Summary: Un encuentro entre Kal e Isobel con una misteriosa piedra roja de por medio


**La maldición de la perla roja**

Clark se vio envuelto de repente en aquella situación que había dejado de controlar. Su voluntad parecía alejarse de él como un barco en alta mar, arrastrado por una fuerza que era como una maroma gruesa que se lo llevara... Una soga amarrada por las manos de ella, moviéndose en un baile que era como una droga sobre su piel, dibujando el circuito invisible de la circulación de su sangre.

- Isobel...

Había vuelto a atraparle con lo más directo y más poderoso que tenía a su alcance: el cuerpo de Lana, su sensualidad, su belleza. La imagen de Lana era un arma que tenía consistencia real, no conseguía ponerse en guardia ante ella, era el engaño más eficaz de todos

Isobel esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el delicado rostro de su anfitriona, dotándola de un descaro y un destello salvaje que pocas veces exhibía. Sobre el sillón del apartamento, encaramada sobre él, le abría la camisa botón a botón

- Te he echado de menos, Kal... La última vez que me arrancaste de tu lado ya te tenía besando mis labios. He venido a terminar lo que empezamos entonces

- No... Deja libre a Lana...

- Luego...

Isobel le besó. Llevaba algo extraño en la boca. Algo suave y abultado que le tropezaba en la lengua. Se la sacó de la boca para acariciarle con ella la línea de la mandíbula, las mejillas... De nuevo había algo extraño con que le rozaba.

- ¿Qué... Qué es...?

Isobel le miró a los ojos y abrió la boca dejando ver un piercing. Kryptonita roja, perfectamente pulida, como un rubí esférico

- Eso no estaba ahí antes

- ¿Te gusta?

Kal la besó en un arranque y le metió la mano por debajo de la apretada minifalda para abarcar sus nalgas desnudas. Tanteó el tanga con sus dedos y se lo quitó de un tirón

- Esto ya no te va a hacer falta

- Apuesto a que llevas años queriendo hacerle esto a tu querida Lana. Cuánto has debido sufrir... – se reía Isobel

- Menos mal que estás tú aquí para remediarlo

- ¿No te preguntas qué opinará de lo del piercing?

- Si no le gusta, al diablo con ella. Como tú dices, estoy harto de que me tenga jugando solitarios por las noches

- Pobrecito, ven aquí... – le dijo mientras le abría los pantalones

- ¿Qué me dices de ti? Llevas como cuatrocientos años sin hacer el amor... Ooah – Isobel se había puesto a trabajar sin dar muchos rodeos y la tenía acariciando su miembro con aquella bolita roja y con el resto de su lengua - ¿No podrías ser... Algo más... Cariñosa conmigo... Dado que es mi primera vez y todo eso?

- Mi dulce Kal. También es la primera vez de Lana... Ella está dentro de mí, en algún sitio... Es una espectadora de lujo en todo esto y créeme que le llega todo, así que esmérate...

- Lana... – Kal tuvo un momento de duda, de culpabilidad, quizás. Isobel sabía que no debía dejar escapar su concentración o podía liberarse de la influencia de la kryptonita roja. Subió de nuevo hasta sus labios para quitarle la camisa y ella misma se deshizo del resto de su ropa. Se subió sobre él y bajó poco a poco hasta que le tuvo completamente dentro. Él se quejó de placer mientras se tapaba el rostro con la mano

- Me estás quemando en vida, Isobel...

- Jajaja. No cariño, te lo digo yo, que me quemaron en vida de verdad y no es como esto

- ¿Estás bien?... Me refiero... ¿Está Lana bien?

- No te preocupes por Lana, tengo mucho poder. La tengo bien cuidada, así que no te reprimas. Aún siendo su primera vez, no le dolerá ni un músculo, te lo aseguro

Isobel empezó a moverse sobre él, el iris de los ojos teñido de violeta por el deseo. Los ojos de él, palpitando sutilmente de rojo. En un momento él se incorporó del sofá con ella, las piernas amarradas alrededor de su cuerpo y siguió con ella de pie

- ¡Ah! Kal, lo haces mejor que el mismo diablo

- Isobel, por favor... Ahórrame tus experiencias con el aquelarre. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación hablar de los antiguos amantes de uno?

- Es lo que tiene ser bruja, ¿sabes? Además, eso es muy fácil de decir para quien no tiene ningún "antiguo amante"

Aquí Kal se picó. La llevó contra la pared y le dio con más ganas

- No me hace falta ninguna experiencia para volverte loca, Lana

- Yo no soy Lana

- Para mí sí: Lana, Lana, Lana...

- Lo haces aposta, ¿no? Estás drogado...

- Me tienes drogado de amor... Hace calor aquí. Salgamos fuera...

La sacó al balcón. Era un décimo en medio de una concurrida avenida de Metrópolis y todavía no había anochecido. La gente pasaba ajetreada y no reparaba en lo que pasaba varios pisos más arriba. La colocó sobre la barandilla y la inclinó hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué tal así? Si te da miedo, no mires abajo...

- Se me sube la sangre a la cabeza pero qué diablos

- Tengo que pedirte algo

- Lo que quieras...

La larga melena de Lana/Isobel se balanceaba adelante y atrás sobre el balcón mientras ella sentía q cada vez estaba más cerca del clímax, hasta que rebasó la barrera de placer y Clark la subió despacio sujetándola por la espalda

- Eso fue... Excepcional. Sexo, vértigo, exhibicionismo... Eres bueno haciendo cócteles al borde del precipicio...

Clark la llevó hasta el dormitorio y la tumbó sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella

- Acerca de ese favor...

- No te preocupes, ya se me acaba mi tiempo. Tengo que volver al averno, ya sabes. Está bien. Te liberaré a tu Lana poco a poco, no vaya a ser que le dé un shock. Sé bueno

Isobel se tocó el piercing con el dedo índice y éste absorbió toda la kryptonita roja, dejando una bolita metálica e inofensiva

Clark se sintió desorientado y vulnerable de repente, libre del efecto de la kryptonita. Tenía a Lana desnuda, bajo su cuerpo, acababa de tener sexo con ella por primera vez, sin haberlo planeado. Más bien eran sus cuerpos los que lo habían tenido. Ella volvía como de un sueño, saliendo poco a poco del letargo

- Lana... Lana lo siento... Pero, ¿qué he hecho? Perdóname...

Ella movía la cabeza negativamente, con lentitud

- Podría haberlo parado, podría haberme rebelado contra ella y haberlo parado pero no quise, te deseaba demasiado – siguió él

Hizo ademán de separarse de encima de ella pero Lana le abrazó y no le dejó irse

- Clark. Ellos han hecho lo que debíamos haber hecho nosotros. Ha sido un favor. ¿Cuándo íbamos a dar ese paso con nuestros propios pies?

- Pero, siento que haya sido así... Tan poco... Nosotros

- Ahora tienes la oportunidad de cambiar eso

Clark se inclinó sobre ella y besó su boca

- Sentí todas las cosas que hiciste con Isobel – dijo ella - Quiero tener lo mismo

- Hay cosas que a ella nunca le di, Lana. Son sólo tuyas

Volvió a besarla

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el piercing, ¿te lo vas a quitar? – le dijo Clark

- ¿Ahora que sé cómo utilizarlo, De ninguna manera...

Y así fue cómo las travesuras de Isobel concluyeron en muchas buenas horas de cama para Lana Lang y Clark Kent.

FIN


End file.
